


Bitchin' in the Kitchen

by propheticfire



Series: Scenes From Fics I Will Never Write [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Kal your casual sexism is showing again, No Romance, Sexism, everyone else is a cameo, kind of a crack piece, mostly comedic, mostly it's Kal & Kaylee-centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Kaylee asks Kal for help. Kal says something stupid. Vau picks up the slack. The gender roles may be smashed, but the garlic cloves certainly aren’t.(A silly crack piece.)





	Bitchin' in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I typed out on tumblr late one night, because I thought it was funny and it wouldn't get out of my head. I'm pretty sure everyone is OOC, including my self-insert character. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kaylee held the knife out. “Would you mind lending me a hand? I could use some help chopping up these vegetables.”

Kal hesitated. “Actually, uh, I should be getting to the _karyai_. Jaing will be back soon with the supplies, and this is really more of a woman’s place anyway.”

The room stilled. Vau hovered in the doorway. Ny stopped stirring the pot of stew. Corr and Fi paused in their rolling out of the dough. At the table, Ordo and Besany stopped shucking the corn. Mereel peered over his datapad and slowly lowered his mug of caf. He set it on the wood with a pointed thunk.

“I mean I’m just not much good in here,” Kal said quickly.

Kaylee took a breath. “A woman’s place,” she said, quietly, with an edge of steel, “is wherever she damn well feels like it should be.” She paused. “Now are you gonna help me, or do I have to ask Walon Vau to do it? I’m sure he’s secure enough in his masculinity to cut up a few carrots.”

Kal glanced at the knife. Hesitated. A fraction of a second too long.

“I think I can manage.” Vau stepped into the room and took the knife from Kaylee’s outstretched hand. “You go wait for Jaing. He’ll need your help with the supplies.”

Kal’s jaw clenched. He took a breath, then another. All eyes went to his hands as they balled into fists. But after a moment, he spun on his heel and wordlessly marched out of the kitchen.

Vau chuckled. “Well, that’s one way to ensure he never burns dinner.”

A snort of laughter broke the tension. Besany put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. As the atmosphere returned to normal, everyone resumed their tasks.

Kaylee picked up her own knife and gestured to the mountain of vegetables. “Well Vau, get to it. The gender roles may be smashed, but the garlic cloves certainly aren’t.”

Vau gave a graceful bow with the knife and affected his most patrician accent. “With pleasure, my lady.”


End file.
